Mickey Mouse/2580shota's version
This very strange character is based on Mickey's first appearance in ''Steamboat Willie, while also being a parody of Kantai Collection, with a limited but very bizarre moveset containing attacks such as a fullscreen attack and launching Takobue. While this character may be a blast from the past, his moves are quite underpowered and have a high degree of sluggishness to them, though his Super Armor prevents them from being interrupted.'' ) |Image = File:2580shotaMickeyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = 2580shota |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Willie is a six button character, using all six attack buttons for attacks, and he has a very small moveset, as he has no crouching or airborne attacks and no attacks activated with directional inputs, leaving him with only six attacks in total. Willie has perpetual Super Armor, which means he can't be grabbed and won't flinch from attacks. Willie's moveset is very erratic, as he has a mixture of melee attacks, projectile attacks and a fullscreen attack, with and being melee attacks, and being projectile attacks, being a fullscreen attack and being an attack which makes Willie dash to the edge of the screen in front of Willie, creating an explosion at the opposite half of the screen with a hitbox that is as large has one half of the screen. Willie's attacks deal very little damage, which means it can be hard and time-consuming to defeat an opponent, and Willie is also unable to chain any of his attacks together. Willie's attacks are slow, but they're uninterruptible thanks to the perpetual Super Armor. While is active, Willie has no hitboxes, which means he is completely invincible, and the attack can be spammed to make Willie almost impossible to hit, allowing for cheap victories. consists of two attacks, but because the opponent's hitstun ends before the second hit, the second hit can be easily blocked. The only attacks that are useful are and , though can also be used repeatedly while moving toward the opponent and renders every other attack useless when abused. Willie has a custom A.I. which abuses his fullscreen attack and uses it very frequently, often using it multiple times in a row, though he may also use other moves at times. The A.I. attacks very frequently and rarely does anything else, and because Willie is invincible most of the time due to spamming his fullscreen attack, he is almost impossible to beat, and matches against him can take a while because of his low damage output. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Steamboat Willie Project Mugen Steamsale Mouse The MegaBrony MUGEN - Atari Dragon vs Steamboat Willie Trivia *The character's name and appearance are parodies of both Kantai Collection and Steamboat Willie, the latter being the film in which Mickey made his first appearance as a steamboat pilot. *When Willie's Life becomes 250 or lower, a pinkish hue is added to the stage's floor and ceiling, which has no effect on the gameplay. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by 2580shota Category:Characters made in 2015 }}